I Wish
by aniranzracz
Summary: Ia tidak percaya bintang jatuh. Itu, tak lebih dari omong kosong belaka! Tapi... kenapa ia menggunakan bintang jatuh itu?


"Bintang jatuh akan muncul, Grandpa!" seru Scorpius kecil bersemangat seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Severus yang duduk di atas kursi roda. "Bintang jatuh yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan! Itu sangat jarang terjadi kan, Grandpa? Grandpa bisa meminta apa saja… pokoknya yang Grandpa mau!"

Severus—seseorang yang dipanggil Grandpa oleh Scorpius—mengangguk. "Ya, Scorp. Aku sudah dengar kalau bintang jatuh akan turun nanti malam."

Mata Scorpius membulat senang, senang karena Severus tahu tentang bintang jatuh. Dalam pikirannya, ia kira seseorang yang pendiam, ketus, hanya dekat dengan sedikit orang saja dan mulai beruban, mana mungkin tahu tentang adanya bintang jatuh?

"Terus, terus?" ujar Scorpius, berniat menghujani Grandpa tersayangnya dengan pertanyaan. Tangan mungilnya masih sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Severus. "Grandpa mau membuat permintaan, kan? Kan?"

Severus terdiam.

Sebenarnya ia tidak percaya dengan **omong kosong **yang dibualkan oleh anak-anak tentang bintang jatuh. Bintang jatuh hanya fenomena alam yang biasa saja. Bintang jatuh, jika dihubungkan dengan akal sehat, tidak mungkin bisa mengabulkan permohonan seseorang.

Lagipula, kalapun bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan harapan, apa yang bisa Severus harapkan?

Severus hanya orang yang tidak berguna di mata para penduduk sihir saat ini. Hanya orang tua yang sudah renta dan tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Ia pun pasti sudah mati saat ini kalau saja Draco dan Astoria Malfoy tidak menolongnya.

"Grandpa?" panggil Scorpius, heran melihat Grandpanya terdiam. "Grandpa… mau membuat permintaan nanti, kan? Pas bintang jatuh muncul?"

Severus hanya bisa mengangguk, membiarkan Scorpius—dengan senyum manisnya yang menggemaskan—bersorak senang.

.

.

**I Wish**

I Wish © aniranzracz a.k.a Nur Azizah Maharani

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

.

"Bintang jatuh?" pikir Severus.

Malam sudah larut. Sekarang saja sudah nyaris pukul dua belas malam, nyaris pergantian hari. Tapi Severus belum tertidur, atau bahkan tidak berbaring di kasur empuk khas keluarga Malfoy. Ia hanya duduk, berputar-putar dengan kursi rodanya, padahal Draco sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya agar cepat tertidur. Tidur larut malam memang tidak bagus untuk kesehatan.

Severus tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

_11.50 _

Severus bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia harus terus dan selalu memusingkan bintang jatuh yang bahkan hanya ocehan tidak jelas dari mulut Scorpius. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya tidak bisa tidur, dan pikirannya tidak bisa lepas sedikitpun dari bintang jatuh.

Severus tidak bisa memungkiri, tidak bisa membohongi hatinya. Ia tahu, hatinya masih menyimpan harapan. Entah ada berapa harapan itu, yang jelasnya Severus tahu, masih ada harapan di hatinya.

Tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu harapan apa itu.

"Bodoh," batin Severus pada dirinya sendiri.

_11.55_

Severus menggerakkan kursi rodanya ke balkon yang memang tersedia di kamar mewah tersebut. Ia ingin merasakan segarnya udara malam, yang sebenarnya berbahaya untuknya.

Segar udara malam?

Atau ia ingin melihat bintang jatuh?

_Fine_. Ya, ia ingin melihat bintang jatuh! Ia ingin menemukan harapannya, dan mewujudkannya! Harapan yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, atau memang sebenarnya tidak pernah singgah di hatinya.

Bintang jatuh, mau tidak mau akan menjadi satu penghiburan untuk seorang Kakek yang tidak dipedulikan dunia ini lagi. Akan menjadi satu penghiburan bagi Severus Snape di malam ini.

Dalam hati, Severus berbatin. "Andai saat ini turun ketika aku kecil, aku akan sangat bersyukur. Walaupun harapanku tidak mungkin terkabul, setidaknya… aku masih bisa melewatkan hal ini dengan Lily, jika bintang jatuh muncul di saat itu."

Dan sontak, Severus tahu harapannya.

_12.00_

Langit mendadak terang.

Terang. Bukan sangat terang. Langit malam yang hitam itu tidak menyamai terangnya langit siang saat matahari tersenyum pada dunia.

Bintang jatuh muncul.

Severus terkesima, hatinya berdebar.

Bintang jatuh itu sangat mengagumkan. Cahaya bintangnya yang bersinar, membuat hati siapa saja bergetar. Dan ketika cahaya itu membelah langit malam dengan pelan, jiwa setiap orang seperti ingin meledak.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu, Sev!" seru seseorang dalam hatinya.

Dan Severus, yang tersadar, memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut.

"Bintang jatuh, kuharap…"

Severus membuka matanya. "Kuharap aku bisa melihat mata Lily lagi."

Bersamaan dengan itu, bintang jatuh itu lenyap dari pandangan Severus. Bintang jatuh itu hilang di balik sebuah bukit sambil membawa banyak harapan. Harapan dari setiap orang memintanya.

FIN

.

.

EPILOG

"Grandpa!" panggil Scorpius kecil pada Severus yang asyik membaca buku di Ruang Tamu Malfoy Manor yang dingin, luas, dan sepi. Severus menoleh, mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dari buku tersebut karena panggilan dari cucu tersayangnya tersebut.

Scorpius naik di pangkuan Severus, dengan bantuan Severus sendiri tentunya. "Grandpa! Tadi malam, Grandpa lihat bintang jatuh, tidak? Scorp lihat, lho!"

"Grandpa juga lihat," jawab Severus singkat.

"Oh iya? Terus, terus, Grandpa buat permintaan tidak?"

Severus mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan dengan menjawab dalam hati. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin terkabul."

"Scorp juga buat!" seru Scorpius bangga. Senyum pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy ini mengembang. "Grandpa tahu tidak apa yang Scorp minta?"

"Tidak."

"Grandpa mau tahu?"

Severus mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau tahu, tapi, demi melihat mata cucunya yang berbinar seolah ingin agar Severus tahu, ia mengangguk juga.

"Scorp minta… supaya Grandpa disayang sama semua orang, dan supaya permohonan Grandpa terkabul!" jawab Scorpius senang.

Severus tertegun.

"Te—terima kasih," ucap Severus terbata. Perlahan, ia memeluk Scorpius.

Mata Scorpius membelalak. Setahunya, kakek kesayangannya ini tidak pernah mengatakan 'terima kasih' dan juga tidak pernah memeluknya…. Tapi kini?

Severus sendiri tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa seperti itu. Selama ini, ia menilai dirinya sendiri terlalu dingin, dan tak bisa mengatakan kata semacam 'terima kasih', atau bahkan kata maaf.

Scorpius tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Grandpa!"

"Scorp! Ayo tidur siang!" seru Astoria—ibu Scorpius—pada Scorpius. Setelah itu, Ibu Muda ini tersenyum pada Severus. "Dad, tidak apa-apa ya? Jika cucu kesayanganmu ini tidur siang dulu?"

Severus mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Scorpius. "Tentu."

Scorpius turun dari pangkuan Severus, lalu berlari menemui Astoria. "Dadah, Grandpa! Habis tidur, kita main lagi, ya?"

Severus hanya bisa mengangguk.

Setelah Scorpius tertidur, Ruang Tamu terasa lebih hening. Tentu saja. Astoria mengeloni Scorpius yang tidur siang, para peri rumah di Malfoy Manor bertugas di Dapur, dan Draco sedang bekerja. Tinggal Severus sendiri yang menganggur dan tidak mengerjakan apa-apa.

_Ting tong…_

Suara bel di luar mengagetkan Severus yang baru saja ingin membaca bukunya lagi. Tetapi, toh Severus akhirnya meletakkan bukunya lagi dan berjalan memakai kursi rodanya, hendak membuka pintu dan mungkin… menyambut tamu.

Severus meraih gagang pintu berlapis emas tersebut, dan membuka pintu.

"Halo… Dad."

Severus terpana. Matanya membelalak kaget.

Harapannya, yang ia minta melalui bintang jatuh… terkabul.

"Pot—Potter?" tanya Severus memastikan.

Itu… hal yang selalu ingin ia lihat.

Mata Lily…

Asli FIN. Sumpah

.

.

Yuhuuuu :D selesai! Pendek sekali kah? Ya… rencananya ini Drabble, tapi kepanjangan -_- ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja.

Bagaimana? Sudikah Anda memberi barang satu komen saja? Mind to RnR?

Thank you, semuanyaa :D


End file.
